


情事7

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	情事7

朱正廷赤裸着上半身反手撑在窗沿倚着，密不透风的落地窗帘遮住了午后的阳光。他眯起眼睛打量着熟悉的卧室，没什么大变化也没有陌生人留宿的痕迹，很好。昏暗的房间里他的腹肌随着呼吸轻微颤动，这身流畅的肌肉线条怎么看都不应该属于羸弱的omega。  
“......嗯......啊......小心牙。”  
他低头嗔怒的看了眼身下吞吐自己分身作怪的人，对方在他马眼上不轻不重嘬了一口惹得他忍不住后仰身体，他把手指插入他毛茸茸的头发里揉搓，可能磕碰到他的金属装饰戒指早被他放进了已经退到脚踝的裤兜里，他有些忘情的随着蔡徐坤的动作摇晃肩部以上的身体，粉嫩唇瓣偷溜出的呻吟声似乎是对他卖力口活的鼓励。  
最后时刻流光扑朔闪过脑海，他竟然没控制住满满登登射在他的嘴里。他本来有些心疼想把蔡徐坤拉起来，却因为他自然的吞咽动作腾的烧红了脸。蔡徐坤用手臂抹了下嘴角勾着笑去捉他的唇。  
“给我打多少分？”  
朱正廷也不躲勾着他的脖子甜腻的接吻，灵活的手从同样赤裸的蔡徐坤脖子上直摸到小腹上的腹肌。  
“88分吧。”  
舌尖突然被人攫住惩罚性的咬了一口，蔡徐坤有些愤懑的揉捏起他胸口的红豆  
“我这么努力，才给88分啊！”  
“你都咬到我了，不知道的还以为你想让我断子绝孙呢。”  
生孩子这个话题就直接指向了标记这件事，气氛突然冷却下来。他眼看着蔡徐坤眼里的神色渐渐暗淡抿着嘴欲言又止，他哪知道小狮子把'不怕，我还等你以后给我生孩子'这句话思前想后又怼回了肚子里。  
“不能，贝贝你将来会有很可爱的孩子的。”  
蔡徐坤潜藏起自己想占有他的情绪，换上温柔的笑脸用额头亲昵的蹭他的颈窝。朱正廷哪能察觉不到他的情绪变化，他叹了口气抱住他的脖子，用气音在他的耳边轻吐了几个字。  
“我们的孩子当然可爱了。”  
原本冰冷封闭的内心裂开了一道透着光的口子，朱正廷敲开了他的心墙正站在其名为未来的万丈光芒中央对着他伸手。蔡徐坤再也摁耐不住内心的狂喜抱着人直接推上了床，两个人赤诚相对坦诚相待的时刻，他竟然有些恍惚的梦回那个初夜，朱正廷坐在他的被子里撒着娇伸手让他抱自己。  
但是现在的朱正廷明显和从前不一样，从前两个人在床上缱绻的时候，他总是感觉朱正廷的眼睛里没有自己，愉悦是有的但是他看的人似乎从来并不是自己。然而这次的朱正廷似乎卸下了自己防备，轻易被他的龙舌兰信息素勾搭着发了情，他润滑剂都没拿后穴早就湿的一塌糊涂，他轻轻吻着他颈部的毛细血管让他放松，轻轻探进一只手指同时在那个清晰可见的地方留下了紫红色的吻痕。  
朱正廷眯着眼睛享受尾椎传来的快感，对他的小伎俩了然于心也不戳破，趁着他身体贴近也报复的在脖子上'烙了个印章'。蔡徐坤被他逗笑了，又缓缓顶进去一根手指  
“打个印，我就是你的人了。”  
粘腻的触感在指尖绽放，潮湿紧致的嫩肉紧紧包裹住他的去留。  
“啊～不，是打个印，我就是你的人了。”  
受了刺激的人因为躁动憋的眼睛都红了，这么明显的暗示让他止不住开始激动，他草草做完了三只手指的扩张，看着身下皮肤泛着淡淡粉色的尤物慢慢推了进去，紧致的空间被他一点点顶开，他握住朱正廷骨节分明的手掌十指紧扣，没什么技巧大开大合的冲撞，朱正廷的腿被他扛在肩上，头部因为他开合的力度堪堪要撞上床头板，他把枕头甩到他脑后拉着他的身体往后带，却因为移动身体的动作进入得更深，床板吱呀作响闷哼声和呻吟声在小小的屋子里相得益彰。  
朱正廷在情欲的海洋里浮沉，情到浓时感觉他已经捅到了生殖腔边缘试探剐蹭他的敏感点，他忍住体内战栗的快感睁看清明的眼睛注视这俯在身上的人，蔡徐坤深情地回望着他温柔挺动，他掰开他扣在自己腰上的那只手，把朱正廷的两只手捧在手心虔诚的吻了一下。  
“相信我，我发誓我将来会用生命保护你。”  
朱正廷傻呵傻呵咧着嘴点头的时候，怎么都想不到这往后的风雪都是说着要用生命保护自己的那个人给的，在他被粗暴对待想起这温柔片刻的时候，总是忍不住得掉下几滴辛酸泪。  
从未被侵入的地方猛的被顶开，蔡徐坤直接深入个彻底不打算给他反悔的机会，那种奇怪的酸胀感又涌上了心头，两个人对生殖腔都不怎么了解，一个拼命往里面捅，一个因为酸胀难耐的扭动着身子，蔡徐坤感觉头部被温热的地方卡住他猛地抽插了几十下终于释放出来，炽热的液体在omega的生殖腔内成结，龙舌兰和草莓两种完全不搭的气味在此刻终于彻底的凝结在了一起。蔡徐坤后知后觉的恍然大悟，他的贝贝从来就没让人射进过生殖腔里。  
没有任何其他人的信息素排斥抵抗，那里干净纯洁仿若处子，他是他唯一的alpha。  
被永久标记的朱正廷此刻还在高潮的余韵里喘着粗气，龙舌兰的味道似乎顷刻从腺体混着草莓香叫嚣着破体而出。他的身体开始不听话，被标记完的omega完全抗拒不了自己alpha的吸引，光是闻着他清冽的气味就又开始起了反应。  
两个人仿佛经历了世界末日劫后余生一般抱在一起接吻，在体内疲软的性器又复苏过来，朱正廷掐着蔡徐坤薄窄的腰身翻身坐在他身上，笑的时候整个人看起来倾国倾城。  
“来日方长，天还没黑，我再给你打打分。”


End file.
